


Not a princess au

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fables - Freeform, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Ariel heard tales about faes and how they´re dangerous. Is all fun and games when you listen to the tales and think it won´t happen to you, but, what if Ariel has to deal with faes now?
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Kurt Darkholme/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Not a princess au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niu_niu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niu_niu/gifts).



N/A: slightly based on Magnus bride with the exception that Ariel is not Chise. Chise is too depressed.

In her childhood´s memories, among the smells of sweet pies and other desserts, are the stories her grandmother used to share-everyone coming together near the matriarchy as she often flashes a pearl white smile- and Ariel can recall many of her stories.

And one that stood up the most was the small tale of poor and miserable faes. "Granny" Ariel greets her granny who just closed the window-muttering how the winter finally arrives- and hugs the smaller girl. "Tell me a story, please!" and dramatically begs with her doe eyes. Her granny compliance.

"Ok, ok...since you asked so nicely" she puts the girl in her lap and tells the old story. "Once upon a time...there´s a lovely woman. A fae as only a fae could reach such beauty" she chuckles as Ariel is trying to imagine a pretty fae. "and it was a beauty the Gods offer to her. Beauty is a gift for a fae. And such beauty was meant to marry the Fae prince, a prince from the light court, you know, the typical handsome fae prince" and Ariel is trying to imagine such a handsome man.

"However, the lovely fae falls for another, see, faes can love...but is a rarity in itself, so rare that maybe she wasn´t in love...maybe it was something else" granny tiptoe on the terms. Ariel rolls her eyes and mentions it was lust (it was lust, granny, I get it) "anyway, she decides to e with the mortal...faes must love tragedy stories and their own arrogance because such beauty thought she wouldn´t face the consequences"

"But she did..."

"Oh, Ariel...she did. The prince wasn´t very happy with his bride wanting to marry a human...and patience sometimes can be forsaken in the fae world...so, he put a curse on her" and granny´s eyes turn dark. "after sending some friends to visit this poor human. It doesn´t matter if he was innocent...faes can be cruel and the mortal begs for death in the end...not sure if it was answered"

"Poor silly mortal"

"And the beauty fae ...is cursed. She can´t touch anyone or anything ever again" Her granny concludes as Ariel keeps imaging the fate of such poor and foolish fae.

"And her family move away and never talk about it?" Ariel asked. Now, that´s a good question.

"Her brethren were exiled of the court and are freely walking among humans...an exiled fae is common. But a fae who has a cursed relative is as rare as a fae loving a human...bad omen! An extremely bad omen will follow them until the end" and Ariel is hang up on those words.

"And the Gods did nothing?"

"Pretty much"

"What bastards!"

"Kitty!"

"We´re Jewish...we can say that" and winks in the conspiracy. Granny chuckles at this. And the Granny elects herself to be an accomplice. The rocking chair remains a completely unmoving-a paradox for Ariel only- and the tale continues.

"Now, you must be worried...what this means to humans? Exiled faes are dangerous and they will do anything to get your name...faes don´t play fair and exiled faes can break even more rules" The granny continues.

"And ...if they have a cursed relative...they have no reason to play nice either" Ariel nods sagely and granny suggests to never give her name until you have absolutely sure the person won´t use against you.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

The city is flocking with several mutants and humans. No festival is on the horizon, but, the higher spirits, sometimes, don´t need a holiday to commemorate. Ariel is one of the few people taking the scene with suspicious eyes. As her friend, Bobby is guiding her far away from the number of people.

They´re reaching a yellow path-yellow. Not golden- as Bobby is promising something wonderful down the road. Bobby is chatting away- too freely. Too used to his own voice- while Ariel is merely taking his words still careful. In a moment, Ariel sighs and suspends her moves and utters a few words- with her hand on her pocket- "you know, you can stop acting...I know you´re not him, fae" and she can feel the tomfoolery smile often associated with Bobby is gone.

"How did you notice it?" the tone is more feminine now. Still wearing Bobby´s face with one big difference. The eyes are golden now. Ariel didn´t reach closer of the fae- still, keep a safe distance- and responds. 

"You flirt with me and other ladies...Bobby is gay" no apologizes was given nor was expected. The fae snaps her fingers and hissed something. "I forget to see this detail, well, it doesn´t matter...you´ll come with me" is order and Ariel can only frown her expression.

"Why? Why should I willingly go to a trap?"

And the fae offers a cruel smile to Ariel. "If you don´t value your friends´ life. We can keep Jubilation Lee" cold runs through her blood now. Ariel still has her hand in the pocket and has no choice in following the fae.

Faes don´t lie. In the promising space-a pocket dimension stops being a novelty when you live in a world where magic is so convenient- and hanging above on a cage. There is Jubilation Lee.

"Ariel!" she cries. "They trick me. She´s a shapeshifter...I thought...I thought she was Wolverine...I thought she was Laura..." and Ariel can see why Jubilation would fall for this trick. Crushes are a favorite weapon faes like to use against mortals.

Laura, she thought, would be happy to know her crush is not onesided...after she kills the faes.

And Ariel had enough. Taking a knife out of her pocket and twisting her arms- twisting her arms- puts the knife, an iron knife as the blue fae can feel, on her neck. "Bad choice, let Jubs go and you´ll still have a head above your neck!" is a thinly veiled threat. No, is a promise.

Ariel almost gasps as she feels a cold metal. Her does eyes manage to side back enough so the vision of this new welcomer is clear. An azzure man with crimson eyes- a red scar on his right eye- and is holding the sword firmly.

"Let go of the knife and you´ll still have a head above your neck" no one seems to acknowledge the fact those words are being parroted into Ariel´s face.

Flight or fight kicks in. Faes don´t lie...but can deceive.

"And why I would do this?" she tries again. Smirking as the knife stays- grimacing as the sword did too- "so I can watch you torture my friend? pass"

"We don´t want to torture anyone" the azzure man begins. Not the warmest line. "We´re here to make a trade" and she could show more interest if the sword wasn´t so well-positioned and so near her neck.

Ariel looks up to see Jubilation Lee. Ariel has no choice but to listen to their terms. "You work for me and I´ll burn her name out of our memories" and Ariel exhales as she slowly takes the knife away from the azzure lady´s neck.

"Swear by your real name?" Ariel counter-asked.

"Swear by my name" he responds. The azzure lady burns the name, only after Ariel agrees with the terms. "What should I call you?"

"Nightcrawler," he said somewhat proud.

"Oh, worm?"

"Uhm, not a princess" his eyes travel to his mother- he called her mother when the deal was made- and then tries again. "Kurt"

"So not like a princess"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Looking up at the cottage. Is not the most luxurious place Ariel has ever seen- and to be fair, she didn´t saw many either- however, is not ugly by design. Ariel could enjoy the architecture in peace if this situation wasn´t so bizarre.

Her hands are quivering ever so slightly. Faes can be deviants. Faes can do unimaginable things and faes value human life as much one would value poop.

Kurt only took one good look at her to know what´s on her mind. "I only need someone to clean my house. Just that" and yes, her hands stop quivering and her eyes take his form completely incredulous.

"Uhm, you could have used the Craiglist" Ariel suggested in a teasing way. "Pretty sure is not that expensive and it is not as complex as using my friend as bait" she states still incredulous.

"What´s a craigslist?" either he´s joking or he has no idea what is a craigslist. Ariel decides for her sake to not press the issue. For now.

She sighs and then inquiries again. "I´ve read many fairytales, and I know there´s always a forbidden room I mustn´t enter or else" she mock an ominous voice here. In front of a fae with crimson eyes. "so, which room I mustn´t waltz at night" she crosses her arms waiting.

"The last door on the second floor. You shouldn´t enter there" Kurt begins. Ariel grins, there´re always secret or forbidden doors humans can´t cross.

"And if I waltz there..." she pries.

And Kurt´s face is a bit too close to Ariel. "Katzchen, what reason could you have to want to join into my bed at night?" and tsked "not what a normal princess would say"

Ariel´s face is heating up. "Sir, how dare make any suggestion...I´m a decent lady" and raise an eyebrow at his last comment. "and princesses are too boring for little old me"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Friendships among mutants are hard, at least, for Bobby Drake it was. Maybe, it was his immaturity and his silly pranks that prove hard to others to rely on him-Scott said so once. Pranks are nice, but, you need to know when to stop- therefore, the few friends Bobby has...the Iceman tries to be as much of a good friend as possible.

Shaking and swallowing aren´t signals to be ashamed. Not being behind Jubilation Lee. Bobby is not ashamed of anything nor afraid. Jubilation rings the doorbell and Ariel is the one to answer and Bobby-never one to be subtle- breath in utter relief- the two ladies ignore this scene.

"Hey, we come here to see you..." Jubilation tries to put her cheerful facade, but, she´s still feeling guilty. "We´re trying to find a way to take you out...There are many lawyers for cases like this...and Jean even promised to help" Jubilation completes.

"Guys, I´m fine...I´m just his maid here, nothing salacious is happening here" Ariel promised. "Are you alright?" this question can be direct to Jubilee or Bobby.

"You´re living with a fae...and you ask if we´re fine? Ariel..." Jubilee shakes her head. A change in the subject is in order now.

"How did you found me?"

"Bobby here" she points to the Ice-mutant. "slept with the higher-ups in the Inhuman court and they´re happy to give your location...sadly, they can only do this...for now" she lost bits of enthusiasm.

Iceman decides to break the silence. "Ariel, do you know who this fae is?" 

"A fae with red eyes?" is a lucky guess if you ask Ariel.

"No, he´s an exiled fae...and exiled faes are the worst...remember the story about exiled faes? The most famous one is about a pretty fae that should have married another prince fae but well...she had cold feet and well..." he looks awkward now. "no one gets a happy ending"

And this story sounds familiar.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uhm, are you sure, handsome?" Ariel reacted to that request as any normal person would. "I´m not the best cooker and I think there´re many on Craiglist who would love to work for a fae with crimson eyes" her tone is teasing. Kurt is not commenting on this.

"Well, unless you´re a princess and you can´t do this chore" and he smiles. No, more like sneers and Ariel has mixed feelings about this. Either Kurt loves princesses or he hates them-the image of him being rejected by a princess plays in her mind- and she notices how he´s expecting a reaction from his words.

"Why this obsession with me being a princess? I told you before, no blue blood in my family" The Prydes lived well, but, no one would look at them and think they´re nobility.

"Every woman wants to be a princess" and adds. "the gods said so"

"Gods are dicks" is her intelligent response. For a moment, Ariel thought he would get angry-faes worship some deities here and there- and maybe Kurt will take offense to her words.

Instead, he smiles too pleased. "They´re. Can you cook?"

And in her mind, Ariel made a delicious meal worthy of a king, of course, in reality, the food is badly burned and too salty. Kurt can´t take a bite and neither does Ariel.

"Yeah...not a princess" he agrees and snaps his fingers as decent food appears at the table.

"You can...you can made food but still needs a maid to clean your house?"

"No"

"Why am I here then?"

"Your food is getting cold"

"Curse you and your delicious magic food"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

How long is Ariel working for this strange exiled fae? hard to know, hard to care. Lately, Ariel is taking each detail of the cottage and from the owner as much she can. For example, the sour azzure man likes to be in his study room, doing gods know what, but often leaves at some time to the woods, and Ariel is left wondering what he does there.

In the study room, she has permission to clean-she blushes as the insinuation of his room and Ariel entering still plays in her mind- when she can notice two things: first and foremost, the room is immaculate. And second, there´s a painting a lovely woman with auburn hair and white streak.

Ariel comes closer and inspects the painting. The name Rogue is written bellow. She almost touches it. Almost. "That´s my sister" his voice draws in and Ariel is too used now. "I had a sister once..." and Ariel can nod in sympathize.

His eyes bore into Ariel. "Aren´t you thinking anything weird about me and my sister..."

"No, you big dummy, you look just like I do when I mentioned my granny...she passed away...she used to tell me stories" Ariel reveals this piece of information.

"Oh, is that....because I´m a fae...mortals seem to think I´ve no sense of family or love" and is the softest tone she ever listens to him responding. "family and faes are different from humans, so, of course, my family is different from the others faes..."

"Is just you and your mother now?"

"Yes, just me and my mother...she didn´t take Rogue´s demise so well...no one did" and he adds looking at her. "she was supposed to marry this prince but Rogue refused and the Gods" Ariel can see him gritting his teeth. Showcasing his fangs. "decide to punish her"

"Gods are jerks"

"Yes, they´re...and you´re not a princess"

"I´ll try not to cry on my pillow tonight. I promise"  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt found Ariel doing the laundry-Kurt did help as she berates him saying his hand wouldn´t fall if he did his share- when rubbing his neck Kurt makes a strange request. "Would you like to see my sister?" and Ariel never heard of a tombstone for faes, then again, it doesn´t matter. "of course...should I bring something?"

Kurt shakes his head.

The walking didn´t take more than 5 minutes. And soon, Ariel is looking at the statue of Rogue-maybe that´s how faes pay respect-and Kurt is the one to break the silence in a weak tone. So different from the first day.

"That´s my sister. She´s blessed with beauty to marry a prince fae. The Gods thought it would be funny to make her fall in love with a mortal...and it would be hilarious to punish her..." and taking a deep breath he adds. "she´s not dead...she´s cursed. The statue is my sister"

Ariel looks at the statue and back to Kurt. "And that´s why I´m here? to break this curse?" inquires back Ariel not seeing how she, of all people, could do this. She has no magic and as she proves time and time again. Not a princess.

"The Gods have a strange sense of humor. Only the tears of a lady that refused any form of being a princess can save my sister. Your tears can restore her life...you more than once rejected the life of a princess" Kurt answers.

"My tears?" she gazes up to the statue and then re-direct her attention to Kurt. "ok, tell me something sad, Kurt, make me cry and I´ll try to save your sister"

Kurt blinks as his mouth opens freely. "I was married once...my wife was devoured as a part of a sick joke" Ariel holds his hand -is really soft like velvet- and he carries on. "my biological father abused my mother in some form...I never asked for details and she´ll never give it to me...I was in more wars than you can imagine...and I miss my sister. My family is smaller and strange, but, is my family and I missed them" and her tears fall right after this admission. Slowly but surely.

Rogue blinks her eyes. Rogue is no longer a statue.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

Being turned into a stone and then being brought back to life is a feeling only Rogue can fully understand. Mystique is trying to console as much as she can- Kurt too. The two azzure aren´t very affable, but, are trying- and Rogue asked about the mortal she was forced to love. "he´s no longer alive...I promised" and Rogue takes his word.

He could trap Ariel, couldn´t he? She made no demands nor deals when she cries to save his sister. He could make her stay here forever. "Be careful when doing deals with faes...you´re free to go"

"I´m free...that´s great, and that´s great your sister is back...look" she then whispers as she is about to reveal a secret. "next time, if you really need a maid...use Craiglist and not try to blackmail anyone to help you" Ariel teases him but her eyes have some seriousness to it.

"I´ll try..." is the best he can promise to her.

"Good, and if you want to visit me or if you want me to visit you...no need to tricks...just shows up and say hi, ok?"

"That I can do it"

She´s not a princess by any means and yet, she´s far more interesting than one.


End file.
